


We met at Christmas on hold

by Anchycanna021



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Caitlin knows best, Christmas Eve, F/M, First Meetings, Love, QI CEO, Temporary Amnesia, bookstore, run over
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 03:44:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchycanna021/pseuds/Anchycanna021
Summary: Felicity liked her simple life and the work that she did but her friends and especially her mother tend to disagree on the subject.But when Felicity accidentally hits a man on the street and ends up taking care of his dog and the said man gets amnesia things no longer seem boring in her life.Maybe it’s the fact that it’s Christmas the time to be kind or the fact that his blue eyes have captivated her, but she somehow thinks this man brings with him a little more adventure then she asked for.Based on a Hallmark movie A gift to remember





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I could not help it and I started a Christmas story I hope you like it

Felicity was woken up by the sound of her phone ringing. She could feel it vibrating somewhere next to her leg. Once she grabbed it… she didn’t even bother looking at the name of the caller.

“Hello?” she said in a still sleepy voice her eyes still closed and have from the sleep

“You fell asleep in your comfy chair.” Barry’s voice come true as she was wide awake noticing that she was in her living room and her book had just fallen onto the floor

“Oh no I fell asleep in my comfy chair.” She said getting up throwing the blanket off herself

“You are so going to be late to the meeting with Mr. Peters.” Felicity sighed at the sound of Barry’s help

“I am so going to be late for the meeting with Peters. I got to go… I’ll see you soon Barry.” She said hanging up as she rushed towards the bathroom. She almost scared herself as she looked into the mirror “I need a shower.” She said heading towards the shower as she turned back “And fresh clothes.”

* * *

Barry laughed as he had just hung up the phone shaking his head when Caitlin approached him.

“She is going to be late.” Barry just smiled putting his hands on Caitlins shoulders

“Relax she will be here… even if she is late Felicity will find a way to be on time… and besides, she still has like…” he glanced over at the big watch on the wall “Twenty-five minutes… that’s plenty of time.” Caitlin exhaled as the front doors bell rang and Cisco walked in with Lyla following him

“Tell me again why we decided to support Felicity in taking this client in this freezing country?” he asked as Lyla shook her head

“Don’t listen to him he is just cranky because he had to get up early.” She told them handing Barry the coffees she had picked up while she took off her coat as Cisco rolled his eyes taking the coffee and making his way to the office “It looks like it will start snowing soon.” Lyla said as she took her own coffee form Barry who smiled as Caitlin glanced once more at the clock

* * *

Oliver had just arrived at Tommy's apartment finding the key in the exact spot his friend told him it would be and he let himself in. Baily walked thru the doors first not even waiting for her owner to get in. The apartment was very bland and it was not even decorated for Christmas witch Oliver didn’t find strange since the life his best friend lead didn’t leave him much time from interior design but the dog bed was set in the corner and Baily had already made herself comfortable. Making his way to the living room he noticed the peace of art that was set up there and shook his head.

“Tommy what the hell is that suppose to be?” he asked more to himself as Baily looked up to him confused as he set his suitcase on the floor and took his coat off grabbing his cell phone from his pocket to make a call

“I just arrived.” He said to the person on the other end “No, there is no need to worry… I will be there on time… I promised them I would… there is no need for you to be here.” He nodded heading to the kitchen “I will call you before I make my way back.” Oliver said as he hung up the phone “So Baily… you hungry?” he asked as the dog barked and Oliver just smiled.

* * *

Felicity was sure that she was going to be receiving at least a few tickets for speeding and a few others for passing on a red light but she was at least on time for her meeting with Mr. Peterson who had just ordered his coffee as Diggle who was behind the counter smiled as she walked past him

“I’m so sorry that I arrived late.” Felicity said taking her seat across from Peterson who smiled at her glancing at his watch

“You are not late Miss Smoak… actually, you are a few minutes early.” He told her.

* * *

Rob Peterson was a man in his late forties with light brown hair and green eyes. Dressed in a gray suit that was as Felicity could assume perfectly tailored to fit him. If he were any younger and not married with two kids Felicity would even find him attractive and not that he was not… but he was just a client.

“So should we get to business?” she asked as he nodded

About half an hour had passed when Felicity parted with Mr. Peterson who apologized for not being able to stay and finish up talking about the details but he had his son’s soccer game to get to.

Just as he walked out the coffee shop Felicity sighed stretching her arms and yawning as Digg walked over the pour her some coffee

“Long night?” he asked as she shrugged

“You could say so I started a new book and…” Digg smiled

“You fell asleep in your comfy chair.” Felicity just nodded as she wrapped her hands around the warm mug when Digg took a seat

“I heard the news about Jefferson shutting the store.” She didn’t tell him anything

“He is looking for a new manager for the bookstore… apparently, there are plenty of candidates… he said if he can’t find anybody he will have to sell the store.” Digg smiled at her

“Well, then we would be left with Books, Books, Books as our only alternative.” Felicity sighed at his words

“You know I graduated from MIT… but somehow I can’t read books form my tablet… it’s not the same feel.” Digg laughed slightly at her words

“Why don’t you apply for the job?” Felicity shook her head

“I don’t know anything about running a store… and I’m sure that it would be a disaster with me running it. Anyway, I have to get back… I will see you around. You are coming for the Christmas Eve?” she questioned

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world… even if you are Jewish.” Felicity smiled picking her stuff up and taking one last sip of coffee

“See you.” He nodded as she headed for the door where her face met his.

* * *

He was gorges. She had never seen him in town. His short coped hair and blue eyes that looked mysterious almost took her breath away

“I’m sorry she usually behaves better.” He said as Felicity just blinked and looked down at the dog that just wrapped herself around Felicity’s legs “Baily let the nice lady go.” The dog puffed but did as she was told anyway “Sorry about that.” He said as she nodded heading out the door as he watched after her

“Aren’t you cute.” Digg said as he petted the dog “Wellcome can I get you something?” he said looking up at Oliver

“Yeah, some coffee would be great.” Oliver said still looking after the mystery girl that had just walked out

* * *

Felicity had made it to the shop before it started snowing. She felt like all of her body was frozen solid once she stepped inside.

“Finally you are here!” Caitlin's voice come just as Felicity was hanging her coat “How did it go with Peterson? You did make it to the meeting?” she asked as Felicity turned

“Yes I did and it went great… I am expecting an email of confirmation from him this afternoon.” Felicity said looking at the books that were seat out and she smiled

“And now to the important thing.” She hit Felicity on the arm as the blond jumped in pain

“What was that for?” she questioned a the brunet looked at her with her head tilted to the left

“You know what that’s for… I sent you on a date with James and you don’t even call to tell me the details.” Felicity nodded

“Ah, that.” She said walking towards Cisco who was just getting some books from the box as Barry was wrapping a book as a present

“You promised you would tell me everything.” Caitlin complained as Felicity sighed while Barry smiled

“And if there was anything to tell I would have called you.” Felicity said watching Barry wrap the book in a beautiful red paper decorated with little bows “You sent me on a date with a man who doesn't read.” Caitlin sighed

“He is a perfectly nice guy… and you just don’t like him because he can’t quote Dickens?” Felicity looked at Cico who frowned

“I will honor Christmas in my heart and keep it all the year.” He said hopefully as Felicity smile

“See Cisco can quote him.” Caitlin rolled her eyes

“He works at a bookstore.” She said as Felicity shrugged

“I can wait for a guy who will get excited about new books as much as me.” Caitlin sighed looking at Barry

“Help me out here.” Barry just put his hands up in defense “Felicity nobody gets so excited about new books as much as you do.”

“She is not wrong… at least I haven’t seen anybody like that.” Barry commented as Felicity give him a glare

“Give that wrapped book to the customer Barry.” She said as the young man nodded

“I wish you would actually try to meet the guy instead of just dismissing him because he doesn't read.” Caitlin said as Felicity

“I am perfectly happy just the way I am. If I ever want an adventure I have a full bookstore to chose them from.” Caitlin rolled her eyes as Cisco observed

“You know Cait it right… if you poot as much effort into meeting a guy as picking up all this small skils that you have we would not be worried.” Felicity just shook her head giving up trying to explain to her friends that she was fine on her own for now.


	2. 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity runs into Oliver literaly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you like the new chapter xoxo

As they had just started decorating the store’s display window with Christmas decorations Felicity and Caitlin were interrupted.

“Did you guy’s see this?” Barry said handing over a flyer to Caitlin who quickly looked over at it

“You have got to be kidding me!” Felicity looked down at the pair from her position on the ladder “They had decided to copy our Christmas Eve event.” She said turning the flyer over to Felicity.

“We need to do something about it, Liss.” Barry said as Felicity just sighed

“It’s not like we have monopol over the idea Barry.” She told him just as she was stepping down the ladder

“Yeah but it is our tradition and with Jefferson moving away to San Francisco… it will be the last year…” Felicity didn’t catch the rest of the conversation as she saw the man from this morning at the window he smiled at her and she smiled back

“Hello… Felicity are you with us?” Caitlin asked as Felicity looked back at her with a smile when the brunet turned to the window and smiled

“Oh, the doggy got your attention.” Felicity rolled her eyes “And he has a person… he is hot.” Felicity turned away refusing to get into an argument with Caitlin “You can’t ignore me forever.”

“I can try.” Felicity said with a wide smile on her face as she went to help a customer while Cait sighed as Cisco who was carrying the rest of the decorations looked at her

“What?” and she just shook her head when Cisco looked at Barry who laughed lightly “What’s so funny?”

* * *

On his way back home Oliver stopped at the jewelry shop. It was closed before when he had stopped by so he was wishing for better luck now. Luckily the door was open and he stepped into the small shop looking around as Baily followed after him

“Hello how can I help you?” the man behind the desk said with a smile as he looked down at Baily who was wiggling her tail before sitting down.

“I called a few weeks ago about a ring… I passed by a few hours ago but you were closed.” Oliver said as the man nodded

“Yes, I remember that my coworker took the cal. We kept the ring in the back will you excuse me for a minute.” The man said diapering behind a red curtain as Oliver waited he glanced down at the display of earrings and ring that sparkled softly under the lights of the shop “Here it is.” He said opening a blue velvet box as Oliver smiled at the sight of the familiar ring “Your girlfriend is a lucky girl.” Oliver smiled shaking his head

“I don’t have a girlfriend. No time when you are me.” He said smiling at the man “My mother owned the same ring… it was lost to our family and I kept looking everywhere for it. You see she died a few years ago and I had wanted to gift the ring to my sister as a gift this Christmas.” The older man nodded as Oliver sighed “I’ll take it.”

“Great. Cash or credit card.”

* * *

On her way back to her apartment Felicity stopped at her usual stop. Luigi’s restaurant. She had met the head chef a few years ago and since she told him about her catastrophic adventure in the kitchen the man had pitied himself on her and had ever since started preparing food for her not charging her more the ten bucks and she felt bad about this.

“Here comes my favorite costumer.” Felicity smiled as the older man with chubby appearances and a Santa hat appeared with a bag

“Luigi it looks like Father Christmas arrived earlier this year.” The man smiled at her as she took the bag

“In Rome, we call him Babo Natale.” Luigi said as Felicity hugged him

“What’s for dinner?”

“Mushroom risotto and onion caramelized chicken.” Felicity’s mouth just watered at the words he was saying

“You do realize that ten dollars is so little for all of this.” She told him as the older man shrugged

“For you, it is always ten. If I don’t feed you I’m sure that your mother would give me a mouth fool because you are starving.” Felicity knew that was the truth because her mother would give Luigi a hard time even if her not being able to cook was not exactly her fault.

“Well, then I will get going… have a good night Luigi and Merry Christmas.” The man smiled as she made her way back to her car.

* * *

Once she had reached her apartment building and parked her car she made it inside. The entrance was festively decorated and she smiled as she saw Carol the owner or the building and her landlord walking over to her with a plate filled with gingerbread cookies.

“Hello Felicity, how are you?” she asked with a smile as Felicity went to her mailbox

“Well our main competitor is trying to copy us and I just told Caitlin she is not that great at mach making so… it was fine.” Felicity said pulling a few letters from her mailbox as Carol smiled

“The date the other night was not so great huh?” Felicity shook her head at Carol’s words “He was not a reader was he?” Felicity just smiled

“You know me so well… what did she even expect would happen with a guy who had only read mandatory books and his last book might have been read years ago.” She said with a sigh calling for the elevator “And the fact that our Christmas Eve event has to be up there for this year just makes me so nervous… I need an idea.” She said

“Well, I’m sure that you will think of something soon enough. Have a cookie.” Felicity debated with Carols offer “Bite the head off it always makes me feel better.” The older woman said as Felicity caved in taking one gingerbread man and biting his head off and surprisingly she did feel a little better “I have some lights that need to be put on the tree.” Felicity frowned at the woman’s words

“I thought you did that already?” she questioned as the older woman looked at her with a serious expression

“It needed more.” Felicity just nodded at Carol’s words when the elevator arrived

“Ok I will see you around Carol… have a good night.” She said stepping inside the elevator she rode it to her floor

* * *

Once inside her apartment, Felicity had made herself some warm apple cider and curled into her bed with her new Sara Lance book as the thought of what she could do to win over the competition still swam in her mind.

* * *

Oliver had just started reading Sara Lance’s newest book The Horizon. She was apparently one of Tommy's clients and as Oliver read thru the pages he could guess why. She was good and he was literally eating the words out of the book when the ringing of the phone interrupted him. Looking down at the caller ID he smiled

“Hey Speedy how are you?” he could feel his sister rolling her eyes at her childhood nickname

“Worst nickname ever. And I was checking up on you. To see how you were doing and when you are coming home. Dad has started complaining and is worried and I quote ‘He will probably run the company to the ground like this’.” Oliver laughed knowing his dad didn’t mean it “His words not mine. If I were you I’d hurry I think he is considering returning to the company.” Oliver laughed at his sister words

“Don’t worry he won't… he would just complain about how much work there is. And I’m heading the road tomorrow morning.”

“We miss you and I can’t wait to see you.” As Thea said this Oliver smiled

“I miss you too. Don’t worry I will be there on time I promise.” He said before they exchanged goodbyes and he hung up the phone looking once more at Baily who was laying next to his feet “I think it’s time for us to go to sleep. Don’t’ you think?” the dog looked up and then returned to the previous position.

* * *

She was running late again. Felicity could bearly get dressed without hitting herself on her bed and she was cursing all her saints in a row. It was not like her to be late. She was so punctual that the clock should work on her time. The alarm didn’t go off at the right time this morning and now as she was putting on her boots she was sure that something was wrong with her phone. Picking up her key’s, bag and coat she made a run. Thankfully the elevator was already waiting for her, but the traffic didn’t like her this morning.

* * *

Oliver was already packed and looking at his suitcase as he called Tommy. He didn’t answer so Oliver just decided to leave him a message.

“Hey man, I’m going to be leaving in a few hours so thanks again for letting me stay at your place. I will leave the key in its usual place.” As that was done he looked at Baily who looked up at her owner hopefull and Oliver just smiled “How about a walk?” he asked as the dog's tail wiggled left and right as Oliver patted her “But we do have to mail this before.” He told her as he picked up the key his phone and the green letters that contained what he assumed were Christmas cards from Tommy’s desk before he took his coat and took Baily outside.

* * *

She was going to be late. Felicity was panicking getting to work on time was crucial. She knew Jefferson wouldn’t mind but she would, and with those thoughts, she didn’t see the truck and just as she was able to avoid crashing into it she saw a man crossing the street

“No… get out…” she said and just as she said those words she saw him fall down. Stopping her car she went to check on him “Sir?” she asked noticing he looked familiar and he didn’t answer her. Pulling out her phone she called for an ambulance as she was checking for his pulse that was still there thank to lords “Can you hear me?” she kept trying to make him open his eyes but to no use a crowd had formed around them by the time the police and the ambulance had shown up.

* * *

After giving her statement to the police Felicity looked over to where the man was being wheeled into the ambulance car and she sighed

“Do you know where they are taking him now?” she asked the police officer

“Yeah, Starling Memorial.” The woman answered her walking away

“Here is your dog.” Somebody said handing her a leash with a dog who looked up at her with confusion as she looked around watching as the ambulance drive away as the people parted ways

“Starling memorial.” She said to her self as she kneed down to the dog looking for a name on the collar “Baily. How do you feel about a long ride?” the dog didn’t say anything as Felicity sighed. What had she just done, now she was going to be really late and really in trouble.

* * *

She glanced at her car that didn’t even look like it suffered any damages as she shook her head picking up the key’s that were on the floor as well as the green envelopes that fell down when the mystery guy fell down and she guided Baily towards her car not noticing Oliver cellphone running down with the melted snow to the sewer as she just drove off with Baily in the back of her car.


	3. 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity does some digging on Baily's owner as Oliver finally wakes up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the new chapter tell me what you think

Felicity gives a call to Barry letting him know that she ran into a situation and she was going to be really late… or might not come at all today.

Once she had packed her car at the hospitals parking lot she headed for the main entrance, but soon she stopped. Looking at the no dog’s allowed sign she sighed.

She could not leave Baily out on her own… she would probably run away. Looking at the dog she tried to think of a solution when there was a familiar voice calling her

“Hello, Felicity.” The voice belonged to an older man who Felicity knew very well

“Mr. Jonson, what in the world are you doing here?” she asked looking him up and down “You are not sick are you? Because you know I can’t have my best customer sick.” The older man smiled at her words as he shook his head

“No it’s not, but my grandson.” Felicity listened remembering the little boy for who the older man would often buy books for “He is having his appendix taken out. They say it’s a routine operation… but I still worry so I come outside to take some air.”  The older man said noticing the dog Felicity was holding by the less “Do you need somebody to hold down your find there?” he asked as Felicity looked down at Baily

“Would you mind? This is Baily and we just met but I think she is the most well-behaved dog I have ever met. It will take only a couple of minutes I promise.” She told the older man who nodded taking the less form her hands and patting Baily over the head

“Hey, Baily… don’t worry about it Felicity take your time we will be fine.” Felicity smiled at the man as she walked inside heading for the front desk

* * *

“Hi, I’m looking for a man…” the nurse smiled at her and Felicity almost rolled her eyes noticing how wrong that sentence started “He was brought in about I don’t an hour or less ago. He has a hit on the head from a car accident?” she questioned as the nurse typed into the computer

“Yes, he is here… but unfortunately he is still not awake and we don’t even know who he is. There were no ID’s on him.” Felicity nodded “Do you know him?” Felicity sighed with a smile “Are you his wife?” Felicity smiled shaking her head “Sister?”

“Nope.” Felicity said as the nurse continued naming people but stopped at mother noticing how young Felicity was “I’m afraid I can’t let you in.”

“But I have his dog.” The nurse smiled politely to Felicity

“I can’t help you with that… I can’t let you in… the patient is still not awake and you are not an imminent family.” She said a Felicity nodded with a sigh glancing over at the doors where she could see Baily “Look how about you leave me your name and number and as soon as I’m able I will give you a call and update you on his condition.” The nurse said handing Felicity some pen and paper

“What about Baily?” the nurse frowned at Felicity's words “The dog what do I do with it?”

“Well, what you would do with any dog. Give him some food and keep him happy.” Felicity nodded with a sigh making her way to the door to pick up Baily

* * *

Once she had made her way home Luigi had noticed her and stepped outside

“You are on your way home earlier the usual.” He said as Felicity said

“Yeah, I had a little bit of an… accident she said looking over at Baily

“What a cute dog.” Luigi said as Felicity just smiled “If you would wait a little longer I will have something for lunch prepared for you.”

“No don’t… I just want to get home and take a seat with some hot tea forgetting that this day happened. Do not ask about it.” Luigi nodded

“But be back for dinner I will have something for you and a treat for the pup.” He promised as Felicity nodded making her way home

* * *

Once she had entered her building she prayed that her landlord was not home and that Baily would not make noise. She was just not that lucky today as Baily barked a few seconds after she had the thought. Kneeing down next to the dog she rubbed his back trying to calm him down and praying nobody would show up.

“What is that?” Carol said as Felicity turned to her with a smile “Did you pick up a stray from the street?” Felicity didn’t answer as she looked around the lobby of her building

“Did you pull out more Christmas decorations in here… I’m sure there were not this many last night.” Felicity said as Carol shook her head

“I’m asking the questions here and right now I’m wondering what a dog is doing in my building.” Carol asked as Felicity looked around the room

“It’s icicles right. They are the perfect touch… you really do have a good eye.” Felicity said looking around one more time

“And my good eye is now looking at a hairy dog in my lobby.” Felicity got up and masted the courage to talk

“I ran his owner over.” Carol gasped “I know it looks bad but I didn’t mean for this to happen and now as he is in a hospital I got stuck with Baily.” Carol blinked a few times

“Is he ok?” she asked as Felicity sighed

“I don’t know I just know that he is not awake yet and the nurse doesn't even know his name because I’m not his family and then I took Baily with me here. I know you don’t like dog’s.” Carol smiled shaking her head at Felicity 

“Who gives you that idea.” She asked as Felicity shrugged

“Then why don’t you allow animals?” Carol smiled

“Well I had a tenant once who was raising ferrets there was a mess.” Felicity almost laughed but contained herself from it “Find Baily… you can stay but only for one night.” She said as Felicity smiled

“That is all I need thank you.” She said giving her landlord a tight hug

* * *

The evening had come quickly and Felicity had picked up her dinner and as promised Luigi had put a little treat for Baily. Since she had arrived home this afternoon Felicity had given a call to Caitlin making her stop by the pet shop to buy some food for Baily.

“Your food will be here soon.” Felicity said turning from her tea to look at where she saw Baily last and noticed the dog was not there. Looking up she noticed the dog was nested in her favorite comfy chair “You don’t exactly have bad taste… I like sitting in that chair a lot.” This exchange was interrupted by a knock on her door.

Caitlin walked inside with a bag in tow as she looked at Baily and smiled

“Do you have the dog food?” Felicity asked as Caitlin just smiled

“I may have gone a little overboard… look it’s a chewing toy shaped like a little snowman.” Felicity shook her head

“You know that he is only staying for one night right.” And with that Caitlin turned to look at Baily

“It is the dog from the window display.”

“His name is Baily.” Felicity said as Caitlin smiled to the dog

“Oh, Baily I’m so sorry that my friend ran over your person.”She said walking over to pat Baily but the dog soon moved away as Felicity had put down a bowl with food and started the protest at the insult her friend had sent her way  “So we don’t know anything about this guy?” Caitlin said

“No except that we have his dog, keys, and mail.” Felicity pointed out as Caitlin looked over at the envelopes

“Well, they look like Christmas cards.” At that Felicity froze

“Can I see that?” she asked as Caitlin passed her one of the envelopes and Felicity smiled “Ther is a return address, I think we know where Baily lives.” The dog just looked up at the two women confused about their happy looks.

* * *

The next morning the two women had made their way to the address on the mail. After knocking a few times and no answer Felicity impulsively used the key and opened the door when Baily ran off inside.

“What do I do?” Felicity asked as Caitlin shrugged

“Go inside and get her before somebody thinks we are braking in.” she said pushing her friend inside the apartment. It was completely naked in a way and cold. No Christmas decorations were put up and they continued to move inside the apartment calling after the dog

* * *

Soon enough Caitlin had found Oliver’s office and a business card that she picked up while Felicity had found Baily on her bed in what she had to assume was the man’s bedroom. On the bed was a bag almost fully packed and one one of the side tables was a picture of a brunt girl smiling at the camera

“Tommy O. Merlyn… he works in public relations.” Caitlin said as she passed the card to Felicity who looked at the number

“Maybe he has a secretary that can help us contact his family.” She typed in the number and soon they heard the ringing of the phone in the office “Well that didn’t help. I think he I married.” Caitlin walked over to the closet

“No, only man’s clothes here… but they are nice clothes.” She pointed out as Felicity rolled her eyes

“He seems to travel a lot. It looks like he was off to go on his next adventure it seems like he leads an exciting life.” Caitlin snorted “What?”

“You thinking somebody has an exciting life when you wouldn’t even go LA and that is not even that far from here.” She pointed out

“Yeah well I might not be the adventure chasing type but I can appreciate when other people are.” Caitlin just shook her head at the logic of her friend's words as Felicity glance over at the books on his bedside table “Uh he reads Lances books.” She pointed out

“Everybody reads her books are best sellers.” Caitlin pointed out

“Oh, he doesn't just read one book he has all of them even the early ones.” She pointed out opening the book as seeing a dedication “Oh my God look at this Cait _To the best PR man in publishing deepest thanks. Sara._ He doesn't just read her books, he represents her… he calls her Sara.” Felicity said pointing it out as Caitlin smiled

“You know what’s strange… you are more impressed by books than a collection of cashmere sweaters in his closet.” She pointed out as Felicity looked back at the signed book again

“Yes, this impresses me.” Felicity said with a light laugh as he phone started ringing and she reached into her bag to reach for it answering it after a few rings “Hello?”

“Hello miss Felicity this is nurse Hanna from the Starling memorial.” The woman said introducing herself and Felicity smiled “The patient is awake and… he is asking about his dog.” Felicity smiled this was perfect

“That is really good news I will be right there.” And with that, she hung up the phone turning to Caitlin “He is awake.”


End file.
